The Fur-st Date
by justgreatlittlethings
Summary: Nepeta was asked out by Terezi on a first date. There's video games, kissing, and Nepeta wondering how she should act so that she can ensure there's going to be a second date! This is a spin off one shot of the davekat neighbor au, Close to Home, but it can be read without having read the original TRADUCCIÓN


**Original de: Merrywetherweather**

**id: 4308338**

El timbre zumbó al otro lado de la puerta y el cuerpo de nepeta pareció vibrar con el sonido. Estaba nerviosa. Ella no iba a muchas citas. Equius era muy bueno para espantar a sus potenciales intereses románticos. E incluso cuando las posibles parejas podían pasar sobre el pesado y sudoroso chico que era su jefe y mejor amigo, se perdían tan pronto ella les mostraba su verdadera personalidad a pesar de la apariencia. Se veía tierna y pequeña, y cuando su apariencia no coincidía exactamente con su verdadero ser, las personas tendían a huir.

"los juegos de palabras con gatos se están haciendo viejos"

"¿Alguna vez te has quitado ese tonto gorrito?"

"¿Qué demonios es shippear? Rara"

"¿Estas en kickboxing?"

Muchas veces trató de dar un poco de sí, para ser completamente rechazada después. Bueno, no ésta vez. Ella eligió su atuendo purrfectamente, err, perfectamente: un vestido con estampado de flores que le quedaba sobre las rodillas, femenino y gentil, un par de tacones que eran putamente dolorosos pero se veían divinos, y una bolsita de mano simple, Del mismo color que los tallos de las flores de su vestido, donde guardaba su gorrito de gato azul sellado como un elemento de confort. Tomó un profundo respiro y espero a que se abriera la puerta.

Terezi abrió la puerta y le sonrió a nepeta detrás de un par de puntiagudas gafas rojas. Nepeta les encontró un aire taimado. Eran absolutamente estilosas. El cabello de terezi le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de un café oscuro y mayormente lacio, únicamente onduladose para afuera al final. Su complexión era de un mocha claro y sus labios tenían un tono un poco más oscuro de café. Ella vestía jeans y una camiseta simple azul. "hey!" ella olisqueó un poco e inclinó su cabeza. "¿dónde está tu gorrito de gato?".

Nepeta se confundió por la pregunta. Era normal y esperado que ella no lo usara en una cita, ¿verdad? "lo dejé en casa. Pensé que debería verme un poquito más casual" se gestionó a sí misma y luego se dió cuenta de que actualmente terezi no podía verla y probablemente no le importaba como se veía, "mierda".

Terezi soltó una carcajada. "hey, está bien! La intención es lo que cuenta. Apuesto a que te ves muy bien. Aunque, debo decir, me sorprende verte sin tu gorrito. Me dio la impresión de que era algo así como una cosa importante tuya".

"oh, no, es solo un viejo gorrito normal". Una total mentira

"bueno, pasa! Pensé que podíamos pasar el rato hoy en mi departamento. Pero si esta toda vestida ¿quieres salir en vez? "

"está bien si nos quedamos aquí ". Nepeta se sintió picada con incertidumbre . Se sintió tonta al sobrevestirse para nada.

"pedí pizza y puse mi Xbox. ¿Juegas call of duty?".

Nepeta miró el ostentoso sistema de jugador que terezi estaba luciendo "yo… paso mi tiempo jugando juegos on-line cuando estoy aburrida"

Terezi se arrojó sobre su sofá y tomo un control, " perfecto!, podemos estar en Xbox live y golpear algunos noobsters"

Nepeta se sentó delicadamente en el sillón y tomó un segundo control. Ella hacía más que pasar el tiempo en los videojuegos. Ella pateaba traseros *.pero ahora tenía un problema. ¿Terezi estaría bien con que ella fuera muy habilidosa en un juego de disparos? No era muy femenino, pero terezi ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba tratando de lucir como una dama justo ahora de todas formas así que…

Terezi se puso unos auriculares y le luego tendió unos a nepeta "siempre es más divertido cuando los puedes escuchar quejarse", terezi empezó el juego y nepeta decidió jugar mal. Realmente le gustaba terezi, no iba a perder ésta. El juego empezó e inmediatamente el personaje de terezi corrió, disparando la pistola a la pared de un edificio. Oh, cierto. Ella aun no podía ver una mierda.

"¿es así como juegas usualmente?"

"si. ¿Por qué?" terezi sonaba imperturbada

Nepeta se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia "no hay razón "era tonto y divertido tener a terezi alrededor y, oh dios, absolutamente horrible en el call of duty. Como , ¿cómo se supone que iba a ganar nepeta cuando su compañera corría hacia las paredes y miraba las plantas?. Oops. Se distrajo y accidentalmente se tiró al juego. Nepeta ya tenía una racha de 5 personas asesinadas cuando se desprendió de su zona.

Fue entonces que un chico del equipo contrario intento caminar hacia el personaje de terezi y acuchillarla. De repente, el personaje de terezi giró, aun disparando, y se ganó un tiro de cabeza.

Terezi se rió y habló al micrófono "acabas de ser destruido por una chica ciega".

El chico en la otra zona se enfureció. Nepeta lo escuchó decir algo sobre como terezi debería callarse y prepararle un sándwich. Ella rápidamente fue al área donde el hombre se reinició y le disparó, "aprende algunos putos modales y trata a la mujer con respeto. No es su culpa que apestes" la ira del chico se disipó y ella escuchó algunos otros jugadores reírse de toda la terrible experiencia, "si nadie más quiere estar en mi lista de mierda, les sugiero a todos que vuelvan al juego". Escuchó "whoops" de aliento,** e incluso un "oh mierda" antes de que una mano zigzagueara en su cabello y volteara su cara para encontrarse con la de terezi.

Sus labios se presionaron y nepeta olvidó como respirar. Terezi se sentía áspera y tibia ante sus contrastantes labios suaves. Ella levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de terezi, huesuda y rectangular, para darle una mirada fuerte y un bonito declive a su rostro. Ella era guapísima. Y se sentía asombrosa bajo sus huellas dactilares. El beso se rompió y nepeta vio que su personaje había muerto y estaba esperando reiniciarse. Había unas cuantas protestas viniendo de los micrófonos pero terezi los respondió en tono de disculpa "lo siento chicos. La distraje. Pero pienso que hemos terminado de jugar por la noche de todos modos".

Oprimió el botón de apagado de la consola y todo quedó en silencio a excepción por el sonido de la respiración pesada de nepeta.

"eres asombrosa" terezi suspiró casi perpleja

"¿no pensaste que fue raro el que yo sola fui a por todos esos chicos?"

"no, pensé que fue jodidamente candente. No pude detenerme a mí misma de alcanzarte y besarte estúpida. Sonaste tan fiera y linda", fiera y linda! Ahora había dos palabras que nepeta nunca había escuchado juntas antes. Y ciertamente no usadas para describirla.

"pienso que deberías saber algunas cosas"

"bueno, soy toda oídos… bueno, también nariz, lengua y digitos" dijo terezi moviendo sus dedos frente lacara de nepeta. "básicamente soy todo menos ojos. Pero justo ahora seré oídos si tú quieres"

Nepeta rió bajo. "hoy traje mi gorrito. Está en mi bolsa"

"lo sé " , terezi se recostó y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de nepeta.

"¿tu-tu lo hacías?"

"si, lo olí ,y olía tanto a ti que supe con certeza que en definitiva es algo que tu atesoras , lo debes usar mucho".

"debe oler muy mal si tu lo puedes oler de mi bolsa…"

"no! , mayormente huele a arándanos porque es azul, pero también huele como tu . Algo terrestre y viviente. Como el olor de la luz solar y el pasto rociado fresco mezclados juntos, no se como describirlo "

"okay, pero ¿Cómo supiste que mi gorrito era azul?"

"tengo synaesthesia. Asocio los olores con colores. Mis sentidos están todos como cruzados. Realmente es útil cuando estas ciega"

"eso es asombroso"

"gracias. Así que ¿nada más que quieras decir?"

Nepeta sacó su gorrito y se lo puso en la cabeza "pienso que te debo una propia introducción". nepeta pausó y terezi permaneció pacientemente esperando que continuara "mi nombre es nepeta leijon. Me gusta el kickboxing, hacer roleplay, jugar, y shippeo personajes juntos de varios universos ficticios y de varios tipos de media. Amo los gatos. Mi madre fue veterinaria antes de morir hace 5 años en un accidente automovilístico y ella me regaló mi gorrito por mi cumpleaños , así que me siento realmente muchísimo mejor cuando está conmigo. También he arruinado cada relación en la que he estado porque nunca he vivido a las expectativas de nadie por como luzco "suspiró y entonces escuchó el silencio llenarse con el sonido de su propio latido, fuerte y rápido en sus oídos.

"wow. Eso fue mucho para sobrellevar" terezi buscó la mano de nepeta y entrelazó sus dedos "sabes, dicen que la gente no debería entregarse completamente cuando conoce a otros"

Nepeta sintió su cara arder por la pena.

"pero no tengo visión para hacerme una primera impresión sobre ti, y no se tu apariencia como para estar predispuesta en esperar cualquier cosa sobre ti. Solo puedo hacer juicios en base a lo que me cuentas. Me gusta oír acerca de tu… todo y estoy agradecida de que seas del tipo que se abre y se entrega completamente e inmediatamente. Realmente me gusta saber acerca de otros, pero las personas no son muy buenas para abrirse. Pero tú lo haces fácil, realmente te amo".

Nepeta cayó en los brazos de terezi y se acurrucó en el abrazo "gracias" murmuró en su pecho.

"se supone que tenías que decir ¨yo te amo¨de vuelta" terezi tomó la barbilla de nepeta en su mano e inclinó su cara hacia arriba.

El timbre sonó y las sobresaltó, separándolas

"debe ser el repartidor de pizza" jadeo terezi

El estómago de nepeta gruñó.

Terezi soltó una risotada "y justo a tiempo también"

Nepeta se deslizó de mala gana del regazo de terezi y se levantó para responder a la puerta.

"podemos terminar _eso_ después de la pizza", dijo terezi, guiñando sobre la montura de sus gafas.

Nepeta dejo que una sonrisa se asomara en el tono de su voz para que terezi pudiera saber lo feliz que era, "suena purrfecto".


End file.
